


When somebody loved me

by Cat_7bish



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, No Plot/Plotless, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27451765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_7bish/pseuds/Cat_7bish
Summary: Gary and HUE talk for a while on the Galaxy 01. That's it. Enjoy
Relationships: Gary Goodspeed & HUE
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	When somebody loved me

Gary sat on the cold floors of his room on the Galaxy 01, using his arms to put his knees closer to his face, as if to hide himself. He wasn't feeling the best today, and it wasn't long before the ship's AI noticed that.

"Gary, is everything alright?" The voice echoed in the small room through the speakers, the blonde slightly looking up at the ceiling when he heard his name being called.

"I'm just.. having a moment." It was all he could muster to say, but he knew HUE wouldn't believe him anyways.

"HUE, have you ever loved someone?" The AI hummed in response, analyzing the question.

"I cannot express "love" Gary, as there is no room for emotions within my calculations." The blonde scoffed. He already knew the answer to the question anyway, but at least he wanted to try.

"Yeah yeah, emotionless machine I know." Gary gave out a dry laugh, though the moment of levity was cut short.

"Is this about your unrequited feelings for Quinn?" The AI asked, and Gary immediately frowned and standed up.

"Well excuse YOU! Our love is special! You wouldn't get it." He sat back on the ground, his expression going back to his original one. "That's not what i was thinking about, though."

The AI stayed silent, so the blonde took this as a cue to continue.

"I told you this before but.. you're the first person who's actually taken care of me for the longest time outside of.. my dad." Gary sighed, and ruffled his hair. "You actually remind me of him sometimes, isn't that funny?" He let out a small chuckle, looking at the ceiling instead of the actual camera in the room while waiting for the AI to respond.

"I suppose it's not that strange in a sense." HUE hummed in response. "I am programmed to take care of all my prisoners so that they can go through their sentences without a problem, so that would make me similar to a caretaker in some ways, yes."

"Heh, I guess that's nice." Gary slightly smiled. He had never felt this kind of affection and care ever since his dad died, and he had genuinely forgotten how much he missed it.

"It's getting late Gary, you should prepare to go to bed for tomorrow. I'll tell you when your dinner is ready." 

"Hey, the captain doesn't need to be told what to do!" He standed up, crossing his arms.

"For the 2098th time, you are not the captain of this ship Gary." The AI said, with slight signs of annoyance on his tone.

"Well that's what you think!" The blonde answered back, already getting ready for bed. Soon he eated the most boring dinner ever and flopped in bed as soon as he could, already closing his eyes.

"Goodnight Gary."

"Goodnight.. dad."

And then he fell asleep

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at like. 1 am yesterday. This fandom needs more DadHue content and I am here to deliver.  
> (Edit) changed the ending a little. You're welcome


End file.
